ATHF: Fueled by Satan
by Suckerpunch
Summary: ATHF Episodes created by me, read and review or you will be destroyed by the Quadlaser! Chapter two is up!
1. The Phone Bill

Mark: Word, check this out. A ATHF, just for you. Don't you love it, don't you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, don't you?!?!? DAMMIT FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE OR I'LL CHOP YOUR DAMN EARS OFF!!!!!!!!!

Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Fueled By Satan!

CHAPTER 1!

In deep space…

"Oh, they are going to bow bevore the our coolness and they vill be like 'Oh my, those Plutonians are so cool I vish I could be just like him!"

"Um, dude."

"Yes?"

"They're throwing rotten eggs at our ship."

"VHAT??!?!?!"

Play theme song

Meatwad was watching TV, "Oh wow man. Them puppets on there are awesome."

"Hey I'm the TV puppet, and I'm here to profess love happieness and suicide!"

"Yeah man, this is family TV. Lemme get a woot for family TV, w00t w00t!"

"What the HELL is this? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Shake said storming into the room.

"I'm wootin the puppets on the TV, cause they is family TV, and family TV rules the world. I mean, have you seen Disney? Disney is family TV and Disney rules the world man. They have infested man, it started off as Disneyland, then it grew into Disneyworld, now its spreadin across the rest of the world, because it's a world too. And that world, is just kickin our worlds butt, and"

"I DO NOT CARE! What the real thing is, is your sitting, in MY chair, and you know what happens when you sit in MY chair right?"

"No. What?"

Zoom back to Shake aiming a flaming arrow, "Shit blows up." He shoots the arrow which blows up when it hits the chair.

"Well that didn't do squat, hell if that's all you do I'm sittin in your chair more often."

Shake came out and started a chainsaw, "Oh yea well lets see how you like this."

Frylock came into the room, "I don't think you want to do that Shake."

"Oh really, and you know what? I think I do want to do it Frylock, and since I'm the one with the chainsaw, I think whatever I think is what everyone else thinks too! Because if the don't, they get a chainsaw in their FACE!"

"Well I'm pretty sure you don't, because if you do you won't get this present I got you."

Shake dropped the saw, "Present? Give me the present Frylock, I need the present if I don't get it I might die."

"Hey, why you givin him a present Frylock? He's a jackbutt!"

"Well Meatwad I'm giving him a present because he stopped making long distance calls to Brazil, sufficiently lowering our phone bill. And I am giving him this present to reward his actions."

"Well no duh Frylock! I mean, I am a responsible person I've always said that. But you are always so busy looking at things like, the phone bill, and doing things like, curing cancer, to notice. Ya know, I think I deserve two presents actually, no te, no… all the presents! HOWEVER, since I am such a generous AND responsible person I will settle for one, BUT YOU OWE ME!"

"Just open the damn present Shake."

Shake tore open the paper, "Woohoo present for me and not for Meatwad, lalalalalala- what the hell is this?"

"It's a phone card! It gives you minutes that you pay for! You can use those minutes to call anywhere! Isn't that great? You can call Brazil now!"

"Um, thanks, for nothing." Shake said throwing it on the ground, where it exploded. "You saw for yourself I no longer need to use the phone! Now get me a better present."

Suddenly the three heard their neighbor Carl from all the way over at his house.

"ONE FRIGGIN' THOUSAND DOLLARS!!! I DON'T EVEN CALL BRAZIL!"

ending theme song

r&r, or I'll cut you! More to come.


	2. The Money

Mark: Word up, I'm here with the next chapter of ATHF: Fueled by Satan! By the way, I think it's pretty obvious I don't own any of these characters. Thanks for the reviews.

CHAPTER 2!

In deep space…

"Vell, you smell bad!"

"Oh are you sure? Because over there on your inferior ship I'm sure lots of things smell."

"LIKE ASS!"

"Precisely Err."

"OUR SHIP DOESN'T SMELL LIKE ASS! VE ARE VERY CLEAN!"

"Oh yes, I can see that now. They are very hygienic aren't they Err, like fags."

"Yea, they've got the whitest teeth I've ever cum across!"

"Vhy thank you! And remember who von this argument… HEY!"

(play theme song)

Meatwad and Frylock are watching TV when Shake enters the house, slamming the door, "Well, I'm back from the Rock Concert. Where I got WASTED and LAID!"

"Ah dog you serious?"

"Yea."

"Ah yeaaaaa! That's awesome dog you say you got… you got… what'd you say again?"

"Laid Meatwad, by a woman. Something you'll never do."

"So you had a good time Shake?"

"Well yea I had a good time. The time of my freakin life Frylock. Those people treated me like the god that I am. I went up on stage with Korn and sang lead for a while. And after that some nude virgins ran up on stage wanting me to have a blood orgy with them. Of course all that came after that great pot I stole from this hobo-"

"Well that's nice Shake but I have to go run some errands down town could you watch Meatwad and make sure he doesn't get into the methlab again?"

"What kind of a question is that Frylock? Of course I can. Now you go on and run your errands and hey, maybe even treat yourself to something nice you know like, a pizza, or sex."

"Riiiight, I'll be back in about 40 minutes so just keep an eye on Meatwad." Frylock stated as he floated out the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Yea I'd say so. So Shake can I get in the methlab?"

"Sure, why the hell would I care just leave me alone." Shake said walking into Frylocks room and closing the door.

Meatwad smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen closet, "Awesome, I think this meth is really good for me." He said taking whole bits of the crystalline drug.

Meanwhile in Frylocks room Shake was eyeing the cloner. "Hello again my little friend. It's been a while hasn't it? You ready to make me rich again?" Shake said pulling various diamond and gold jewelry out of a bag labeled 'stolen crap' and tossed it into the cloner.

36 minutes later…

Frylock shut the door on his way in, "Hey everybody I'm ba- OH MY GOD! Meatwad did you get into the meth again?"

"Yep." He said from the floor, he had liquefied and smelled and looked like crap, "I done been like this for 10 minutes now."

"I thought I told Shake to not let you in the methlab, it's this kind of thing that tips the cops off."

"Well he did, and didn't even bother to help clean me up he just ran out the door with a whole bunch of gold and diamonds and said somethin bout he was leaving to cash in and that he'd never be comin back. Then he stole Carl's car and headed down town"

"WHAT? Where would Shake get all those diamonds? And where would he go downtown? Oh wait I know to the Richaz Bank! It's the only place in the South Jersey Shore besides pawnshops where he could get money for it. Let's go Meatwad!"

"Umm, I'd like to Frylock but, umm, I'm kinda, all watery."

"Wait here I'll get the mop." Frylock sighed.

A few hours later at what used to be the Playboy Mansion until Master Shake bought it. He now sat in his lounge couch by his new pool being pampered by young women in bikinis. "Oh yes, Silvia could you feed me another strawberry? Mmmm, yeah those taste good. Hey! HEY YOU! CLAUDIA! Wave the fan up and down not side-to-side! You get less circulation that way! Geeze!"

"Oh wonder glorious and sexyful Master Shake you have visitors whom claim they used to be your roommates. Shall I let them?"

Shake sat up and put on his sunglasses, "Yes, I think it'd be fun to rub my success in their faces. It'll be great!"

"Very well sexgod Master Shake."

"Damn dog this place is huge!"

"Yeah that's right Meatwad, it used to belong to one of the richest men alive, but compared to Master Shake he was a paper."

"I think you mean 'pauper' Shake."

"Well Frylock first of all when you are on my property you must call me Master Shake. Now since you and I used to be friends before I got stinkin rich I won't have my hidden sniper kill you. And secondly the word pauper isn't in the Master Shake Dictionary so therefore it is not a real word and usually when muttered would result with a poison dart in your neck. Fortunately for you I haven't hired a poison dart guy yet, but I will! Lastly, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well MASTER Shake, since you cloned the jewelry from my cloner I think I should get some of the pr-"

"OH MY GOD FRYLOCK TAKE FOR EVER! I'm sorry I just can't listen to your lame ass speech anymore. Silvia, fetch my Hawaiian T-shirt and my assortment of firearms and explosives. It's time to piss off the cops."

"SHAKE YOU CAN'T BE-"

"Ah ah ah ah, hidden sniper Frylock."

"Ugh, Master Shake you can't be serious! Not only is that illegal, it is evil, dangerous, and totally irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry Frylock laws don't apply to me, I am above good and evil, everyone who's rich is irresponsible, and as for danger don't worry about it I've played Grand Theft Auto before! Now leave before I have my Arabian Slut Ninjas kick both your asses."

Later on after Shake had blown a couple brains out with his shotgun and blew up a few helicopters with his rocket launcher he used his magnum to blow the owner of a jaguar's brains out.

"Alright, time to get this baby rollin! Hell YA!" He started it up and did 30 getting out of the parking lot. He ran over an elderly couple and knocked over a stop sign, "Whoops! Oh man I think I nicked it."

He kept driving until he saw a ramp, which to him quite a while. "Oh yeah baby time to put the pedal to the metal!" He floored it and hit the ramp with one side of the car, ramping it but doing a perfect barrel roll at the same time, "OH YEAH BABY! INSANE STUNT BONUS!" About this time the car and Shake exploded when they hit a large concrete building.

(ending theme song)

R&R or you might see if that hidden sniper doesn't have you on his scope. More to come!


End file.
